There is a wide variety of different types of agricultural equipment that are operated by an operator. Many of these pieces of agricultural equipment have mechanisms that are controlled by the operator in performing agricultural operations. For instance, a combine can have multiple different mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic and electromechanical subsystems, all of which need to be operated by the operator. The systems may require the operator to set a wide variety of different settings and provide various control inputs in order to control the combine. Some inputs not only include controlling the combine direction and speed, but also concave and sieve settings, rotor speed settings, and a wide variety of other settings and control inputs.
There are currently some existing methods which allow operators or farm equipment managers to obtain dashboard information indicative of the operation of a piece of agricultural equipment. This information is usually informative in nature.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.